Lolkat's Adoptable Stories
by Lolkat123
Summary: Title says it all. I've got too many ideas but too many current stories to use 'em all.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again!**

**After I posted my most recent story, Test Subject, I decided I should do one of these. I'm forcing myself to *chokes* not post any new stories until I finish a couple of mine.**

**So here we go!**

**A couple of rules, first.**

**-Give me credit! Please! It's not that hard!**

**-You can adopt multiple stories, but only one multi-chapter and one oneshot per chapter.**

**-I would prefer for more experienced writers to write these, because I want them to go to good use, so rather than first-come first-served, I'll check out your profile first. But if no one else wants the story than I'll definitely hand it over to you.**

**-If you for any reason decide to quit the story, PLEASE let me know so that I can either post it here again or write it myself.**

**-If you adopt a story, you've got one week to post the first chapter, otherwise, I'll put it back up for adoption.**

**-Also, feel free to change or tweak titles or summaries if they don't suit you.**

**And that's it! Request away!**

1.) Title: Epidemic

Summary: We've faced our share of disease. But when this one struck, we weren't the only ones affected. Birds, squirrels, rats, foxes, and dogs fell ill to this strange disease. It turns you crazed, and there is no way to stop it. We can't find a cure. We are doomed.

Setting/Characters: Lake territories, OC characters

Other information/Plot ideas: The main character, preferably a she-cat, but you can make it a tom if you'd like, can either be a medicine cat or a warrior, though it would be interesting to see how a medicine cat feels when she can find no possible cure.

Basically, the clans are finding themselves dealing with rabies. They can't cure it, and every day cats are falling or turning mad from it. Those who turn are crazed and do nothing but attack until killed.

This can really go any way you want. Do the clans manage to band together and kill all the infected? Do they all fall to the disease? Do they decide that staying is hopeless, and go in search of new territory?

2.) Title: Bloodlust

Summary: I can't stop. I don't know what I'm doing. I smell it- that salty, almost metallic scent- I see it, those crimson droplets, StarClan, I can practically hear it. But I can't stop myself from tasting it. I can't stop myself from killing. I must have it- that scarlet fluid that pumps in your veins. I just can't help myself.

Summary/Characters: The Old Forest, OC Characters

Other information/Plot Ideas: The main character, Darkfang(name changeable), is a respected and admired warrior of ThunderClan. But when he has a fight with a rogue on his border and tastes blood, he goes insane, brutally murdering the rogue. He finds himself craving blood, but can he stop himself before he kills someone he truly cares about?

This is also pretty flexible. Darkfang can somehow learn to curb his hunger, after various murders. Or perhaps as the death toll rises, clues start to point towards him, and he frames someone else, runs away, or is killed. Maybe the cat he cares about is a crush, mate, or family member. All up to you.

Oneshots:

Silence of Snow/ Snow's Silence/ Snowkit's Silence/ or Silent Snow

Basically from Snowkit's perspective of his deaf life to his death, being carried away by a hawk. You have to remember, as he is deaf, he understands little and doesn't know names or practically anything, including colors. He probably spends his whole life trying to understand why the other things like him are always moving their mouths and looking at him strangely.

Maybe also include a bit of him in StarClan, being greeted by another kit, maybe Mosskit, and hearing for the first time.

I actually wrote this in my journal once, but never posted it. I might post it in my Oneshot collection, but I'm curious as to what someone else's take on it would be.

-Ivypool's thoughts on being overlooked for her sister

-Crowfeather's thoughts on his three loves

-Spottedleaf's thoughts on Sandstorm

**If you'd like one, leave a review!**

**Also! I'm open to beta read any of these for you or help write a story. Just ask in review if you'd like.**

**Lolkat123 out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! I'm back from vacation with a new list of stories!**

**Epidemic was adopted by Grasswing of WingClan!**

**Kira- Queen of Darkness gets the Oneshot about Snowkit!**

**Emerald flashes adopted Spottedleaf's thoughts on Sandstorm Oneshot!**

**Bloodlust, and the other Oneshots are still available!**

* * *

1) Eternal Frost

Summary: The clans are caught in a seemingly never-ending Leaf-bare. Prey is scarce, herbs are all dead and frostbitten, and warriors are weak and dying from hunger. Battles are fought over the rare, equally scrawny prey, causing needless bloodshed. Can the clans find a way to work together to survive, or will they slowly die off and fall to the frost?

Other Information: This Leaf-bare has well exceeded the usual span of any before. Cats can hardly find prey, and warriors are frequently dying off due to greencough or hunger. When prey is hardly found in any of the territories, some rash warriors fight to take land and prey from other clans to try and survive, though this in turn just causes wounds that can't be healed do to the lack of herbs. Its up to you whether they work together to survive the Leaf-bare, die off, or have some other twist like leaving to find a new home.

Setting/Characters: Lake territory, any characters.

2) Venom

Summary: Snakes. Some of the most vicious predators the clans have faced. But when a plentiful Greenleaf brings more prey than the clans have ever seen, snakes of all varieties and strengths seem drawn to the fat, easy kills. But when they turn their attention to the cats, what chaos will ensue?

Other Information: Basically, due to the crazy excess of prey, snakes start to move in to reap the bounty of fat, easy kills. Many of these are dangerous and venomous, and when the prey again starts to run low from being hunted by both feline and snake, the reptiles turn their attention to the many cats, and hunter becomes hunted. Can the clans defeat their enemy, or will they leave to find a place safe from their predator? All up to you!

Setting/Characters: Lake Territory, any characters.

3) The Stars Don't Lie (Ergh, feel free to change this title if you want.)

Summary: Time and time again, our ancestors have given us prophecies, those speaking of cats who will save the clans once again. I, Featherstorm, was supposed to save the clans. I was supposed to have faith in StarClan's words. But I failed. I could not save the clans when I should have, and now we are broken, and it is all my own fault. I am a disgrace, a failure, a mistake. Can I ever redeem myself, or will I die with the clans, the only cat in history to fail to do as their prophecy predicted?

Other Information: Featherstorm, a RiverClan warrior, was destined to save the clans (from what, is up to you. Dogs? Rogues? Disease? You decide!). StarClan had predicted it, so it had to be true. But she fails. The story itself takes place after something has destroyed the clans, and Featherstorm is trying to find a way to redeem herself. Will she find a way to save the clans, or will they all die out?

Setting/Characters: Lake Territory, OC Characters, main character is Featherstorm.

Oneshots~

Mistystar remembering what happened to her three lost kits (Remember how Fireheart and Graystripe saved four of her kits, but only Reedwhisker seemed to have survived, seeing as no one else is ever mentioned as her kits? This is assuming that the other three died, and tells of what happened.)

Firestar's thoughts on Spottedleaf and Sandstorm

Cinderheart's thoughts on being reincarnated, and her confusion at being Cinderpelt.

**Sorry if you couldn't get the one you wanted! I actually have considered doing The Stars Don't Lie, but I think that someone else could pull it off better than me XD.**


End file.
